C’est nul d’être adulte
by lasurvolte
Summary: Il fait chaud, Udon est malade, Moegi et Konohamaru passent la journée ensembles, essayant de trouver de quoi s’occuper, alors ils s’interrogent sur la vie d’adulte. « Grandir c’est nul ».


**Titre :** C'est nul d'être adulte

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Aha, je veux des gosses aussi mignon que Konohamaru et Moegi, mais pour l'instant ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Il fait chaud, Udon est malade, Moegi et Konohamaru passent la journée ensembles, essayant de trouver de quoi s'occuper, alors ils s'interrogent sur la vie d'adulte. « Grandir c'est nul ».

**Genre :** One shot

**Couples : **Je dirais un Moegi/Konohamaru mais vraiment tout mignon quoi (et un minuscule sasunaru dans le fond)

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Moegi était assise sur la balançoire, et Konohamaru la poussait. Ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, parce que leur ami Udon s'était choppé une mauvaise grippe et à cette heure-ci devait reposer dans son lit avec 40 de fièvre. Les deux enfants s'ennuyaient un peu, le commando Konohamaru c'était pas pareil quand Udon n'était pas là. Et ils ne pouvaient même pas aller embêter Naruto parce qu'il était parti en mission, c'était bien dommage d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils avaient mis au point un nouveau camouflage hyper discret qui ressemblait à une pierre triangulaire, et ils étaient persuadés qu'avec ça Naruto ne les repérerait jamais.

- Il fait chaud !!! Se plaignit Moegi.

C'était vrai que le soleil tapait fort depuis quelques jours, ce qui faisait que peu de gens s'aventurais dehors et ce qui n'arrangeait rien à l'ennuie des deux enfants. Puis soudain Konohamaru arrêta la balançoire :

- Allons acheter une glace.

- T'es bête on n'a pas d'argent

- Et bien je vais faire un oroike no jutsu et les hommes en perdront leur porte monnaie

Moegi se retourna sur la balançoire pour se mettre face à lui et lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Non c'est nul comme idée, et de toute façon avec mon sex appeal j'ai plus de chance que toi de faire craquer tous les hommes !!!!

- N'importe quoi, Naruto-nii-chan m'a parfaitement montré comment faire et les adultes c'est tous des pervers, quand ils voient une belle femme nue ils saignent du nez.

La petite blonde à couette soupira.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais les adultes, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir une fille nue ? C'est nul

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas, ils sont juste pervers. Mais c'est une attaque troooop géniale, je serai toujours infiniment reconnaissant au chef de me l'avoir enseigné. Tous les hommes tombent dans le piège. Même mon grand père n'y résistait pas.

- Les adultes sont bêtes.

- Oui

- Je ne veux jamais devenir une adulte.

Konohamaru acquiesça.

- Et toi Konohamaru ?

- Moi ?

- Est-ce que tu deviendras adulte et pervers comme ça ?

- Non

- Tant mieux ! Je te mettrai une claque si un jour tu saignes du nez et que tu as des idées perverses.

Le petit brun lui sourit à pleine dent.

- Viens, on va demander à Iruka de nous payer une glace.

Sa copine accepta la proposition, et ils allèrent réclamer à leur professeur quelques sous, ce dernier toujours aussi gentil accepta de leur donner de quoi s'acheter une glace. Les deux petits contents le remercièrent souriants et partirent harceler un vendeur.

- Moi je veux vanille chocolat

- Et moi noix de coco pistache

- Oh finalement je préfèrerais vanille fraise

- Ou alors peut-être pistache café

- Ah moins que je prenne chocolat melon

- Quoi que je n'ai jamais choisis noix de coco…

Au bout de dix minutes à rendre fou le pauvre vendeur, celui-ci décida que le mieux étaient de leur faire une glace cinq boules au même prix que deux, afin qu'ils s'en aillent et laisse les gens qui attendaient derrière passer. Moegi et Konohamaru s'échangèrent un regard remplis de malice et prirent chacun leur glace.

- Fais moi goûter la tienne, demanda Konohamaru

- Non toi d'abord !

Et ils s'échangèrent leur cornet.

Ils marchaient dans les rues de Konoha tout en léchant avidement leur sucrerie et en discutant de choses et d'autres.

- L'autre fois j'ai surpris Naruto-nii-chan, lui aussi il mangeait une glace

- Et alors en quoi c'est mal de manger une glace ?

Konohamaru élargit son sourire et leva le doigt fier de ce qu'il allait dire et en même temps apprendre à son amie :

- Mais attention il ne la mangeait pas tout seul, Sasuke était là aussi, et après ils se sont embrassés, comme les adultes, avec la langue et tout.

- C'est dégoûtant

- De quoi ?

- De s'embrasser avec la langue. Vraiment les adultes ont de drôles d'idées.

Konohamaru hocha la tête, il était d'accord avec Moegi. Les adultes faisaient vraiment des trucs bizarres, non mais vraiment s'embrasser avec la langue. Il ne pensait pas que Naruto-nii-chan celui qu'il respectait ferait un jour comme tous les grands, c'était un peu décevant finalement.

- Moi je ne grandirai jamais, c'est trop nul

- Pareil ! opina Moegi.

Après avoir finit leur glace ils décidèrent d'aller lancer des ballons d'eau sur les rares passants qui traversait les rues ensoleillés du village. Cachés tous les deux sur un toit ils attendaient une victime, et justement Tsunade passa par là. En un rien de temps elle se reçu cinq ballons à haut, ce qui anima sa très mauvaise humeur et elle menaça celui qui avait osé faire ça de le donner en pâture à Kyuubi. Mais Konohamaru et Moegi étaient déjà loin.

- La vieille peut être hyper effrayante !

Son amie lui donna un coup sur la tête :

- Ne l'appelle pas la vieille, elle est l'Hokage

- Oui je sais mais Naruto-nii-chan l'appelle tout le temps la veille, alors c'est devenu une habitude.

- Toi aussi tu veux être Hokage non ?

- Oui et moi quand je serai Hokage je serai beaucoup plus classe et je laisserai les enfants balancer des bombes à eau et m'appeler « le vieux ».

- Tu seras cool comme Hokage

- Tout a fait ! Je serai le meilleur éhé ! Et je battrai même Naruto-nii-chan

La petite fille lui sourit et lui pinça la joue :

- Pour ça il faudra déjà que tu t'améliores va !

- Aïeuh ! Bien sûr que je vais m'améliorer, je serai super fort tu verras.

Et tout en voulant prouver à son amie qu'il disait vrai il se releva, mais il marcha sur son écharpe, trébucha et s'écroula le nez par terre. Moegi éclata de rire :

- Oh oui je verrai…

Konohamaru eut un air boudeur, mais la suivit bien vite dans son fou rire. Finalement la journée qui s'annonçait plutôt ennuyante passa plus vite que prévu et il fut tard, l'heure de rentrer. L'enfant brun décida que son rôle de ninja était de raccompagner Moegi jusque chez elle et donc la suivit. Les rues commençaient à se remplir doucement car il faisait plus frais alors que la nuit tombait. Traînant un peu, pas pressé de rentrer, les deux enfants purent assister à une bagarre entre un couple, qui se balançait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur leur chemin en se criant des mots d'oiseaux. La petite blonde à couette tapa du pied :

- Les adultes sont siiii bête

Konohamaru était bien d'accord, quelle était l'utilité de se battre quand on s'aime ?

- Je ne deviendrai jamais comme ça, affirma-t-il.

- Tant mieux.

Il prit la main de son amie :

- Moi je ne te crierai jamais dessus, je te protégerai

Moegi lui sourit.

- Toi tu seras le meilleur Hokage du monde !!!

Et ils continuèrent leur route main dans la main, se jurant de ne jamais devenir adulte, parce qu'un adulte c'était vraiment trop stupide et incompréhensible…

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà, c'est pas un couple dont on parle souvent ces deux là, et pourtant je trouve que Konohamaru est tout simplement trooooooooop attachant. Alors j'avais envie de le faire, je l'ai fais

Sasuke : et tu t'es raté mais t'ose pas le dire

L'autatrice : …

Sasuke : ah ! J'ai donc dit vrai…


End file.
